


The Monster On Neibolt Street

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Female Bill Denbrough, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, People Change People, Protectiveness, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fright Night AU/Older AU-a year after her Brother goes Missing Beckah tries to uncover the truth, yet as she get's closer to the secrets of Derry and learns he indeed is responsible for the disappearances she is forced to work with him and becomes torn between her heart and head in turn she must make a decision before it's too late.





	1. The Beginning Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Movie Crossover AU- 
> 
> Robert Gray-Bill Skarsgard  
> Ex Bullies-  
> Henry Bowers-Alex Pettyfer  
> Patrick Hockstetter-Nicholas Hoult  
> Gretta-Margot Robbie
> 
> Losers Club :  
> Richie Tozier-Dylan O'Brien  
> Eddie Kaspbrak-Ezra Miller  
> Beverly Marsh-Jane Levy  
> Mike Hanlon-John Boyega  
> Ben Hanscom-Hunter Parrish  
> Rebeckah "Beckah" Denbrough-Lilly Collins  
> Georgie Denbrough-Logan Lerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People go missing, yet when Georgie winds up one of those people Beckah learns the truth and loses her Memories in the process.

The nights were bitter, the frost stinging my cheeks and fingers going numb with the pain of the cold. people walked the streets laughing and chatting as Winter approached but all I could think about was how Georgie's and My dad left us, me being Twelve and Georgie Seven at the time. now age 22 and out of Highschool, taking classes at the local College while Georgie being Seventeen was soon to be graduating we had moved on. the town had moved on....that was until we got a new Neighbor on Neibolt street, it was something new and exciting to talk about I guess.

why anyone would want to live there was anyone's guess, but it would soon be christmas break...we'd be free and I thought nothing of the new Neighbor, Robert Gray I believe his name was, heard he was good looking with Icy blue eyes, Blonde or Bleached hair, and aged 24 possibly. he was young, heard he came into some money and moved back to his hometown. I thought nothing of it except he was good looking, cute even. Georgie thought I was weird for having a crush on the new Neighbor and said so evey time he caught me looking, but I ignored him every time....even when mom said I should invite him to dinner one night.

classes continued for weeks to follow and things were quiet, but then in May of that year things stirred up.....especially with the local News _"no new reports have come in on missing teenager Betty Ripsom, reports state she was seen walking down Neibolt Street to return home but was never seen or heard from again. as far as we know Police have not yet identified any clues as to her disappearance"_ I had tuned out after that not wanting to hear any more, I knew Betty because she hung out with Georgie from time to time. 

it was sad to think of what her parents must be going through, worried sick over whether she would return home. mom made Georgie and I promise to return home after School and tell her where we would be at all times, Georgie and I didn't listen much.....I wish we had, at school it's all people talked about. theories of her being taken by Aliens, Rapists, or something else....Georgie claimed Vampires and we all laughed thinking he had watched too many horror movies.....other than the wild theories nothing new came from the news or any one else's opinions on this sensitive subject matter.

then a few days later they found her body, Mauled by wild Animals.....her parents were distraught and split town a few weeks after. then came some Adults that went missing, Mike's parents, they never returned home from their movie night. never saw them again, then was Victor Criss, or as he called himself Vic. he used to bully me in Highschool, then was another of Henry Bowers gang, Belch or whatever his real name was. the town was in a spin now, it was trying to uncover the missing teens. Georgie of course wanted to believe in the supernatural just when summer was fast approaching and I was loaded up on trying to pass the tests for my Sophmore year.

Vampires is what he claimed, that our Neighbor Robert Gray was....is a bloodsucking monster killing off the townspeople one by one and we're just too blind to see. I wish I had believed him, because one rainy night....when I managed to get sick after Richie kissed me in the rain. I let Georgie go take a walk to deliver Muffins mom made for Richie's grandmother as thanks for the ride home, he never returned that hour, matter of fact he didn't come home all night and the next day, as well as the following week there were missing posters for Georgie.

that went on for months before we gave up, or more Mom gave up on ever getting Georgie back....I hadn't. it was rough seeing his room, seeing the movie posters still up, seeing his clothes still on their hangers. his bed the same as ever, never having changed. but it was like mom had moved on, sure she still saw the room but never went in anymore "it's like she doesn't care anymore, you know she doesn't even mention him anymore" I stated as Eddie ate some of the lunch Bev had brought for us, she mentioned an abusive father she had six years back, her being a year older than us that she had escaped.

she now lived with her Grandmother, or had at the time......she lived with Greta, now that Greta had changed and Beverly became more popular. Greta never understood why we all hung out but she let it go when she was around us, didn't even call us names but never hung out with us. Henry Bowers escaped his father and he went on to cut his hair, Become football star and surprisingly popular.....Greta and Him were, are a thing now. speaking of which here she came now "hey Bev, Beckah.....you guys coming to the party tonight" Greta asked and I frowned....she never invited me to a party before so why start now/

"your friends are welcome to come" she stated and then smirked at me "Patrick will be there" she stated and I blushed.....I started having a crush on Patrick when he opted for making me smile when I was upset. he started being nicer when Georgie went missing and then somehow fell into the routine of being kinder, said he wanted to make up for past issues we had "S-Sure, we'll come" I stated and Beverly gave me wide eyes as Richie gave me a look of "your not serious" while Eddie frowned worriedly "I thought they were making a curfew for Halloween, I mean people have gone missing" Richie started in but Greta stopped him.

"they did but I want to celebrate Halloween where I can so I made it for tonight instead of next week" she stated making us feel wary, what was she planning. I saw Mike and Ben heading this way from getting detention for fighting, they had fought over something stupid.....a girl of all things. but from the looks of things it looks like they had talked it out because when said girl came up to them they brushed her off and I smirked when I Saw them Laughing......they were friends again. I also knew for a fact Ben never got over his crush on Bev, as well as Eddie liked Mike in a sense. the plan was set, get dressed for the party and have fun.

too bad this was the Night Gretta decided to play bitch again and ruin our night, when I got home from classes I rushed to my room to get dressed,  I wore a Blood Red Dress with Black Stilettos, Red Lipstick and dark Eyeliner and Mascara, as well as Darker eyeshadow then I was used to, I also had fake blood running down my lip and a choker that had a skull on it. I wore Matching ear rings and had black fingerless lace gloves on as well "well don't you look every bit a Vampire" Mom commented when I came down. it was a Halter Dress that cut off at the middle of my calf, it looked like a Fifties dress in a sense.

"I wanted to pay memory to Georgie, he liked Vampires" I stated and mom smiled sadly "yeah he did" she stated and I got angry and spun "there it is, why do you never mention him, why do you keep pretending he never went missing, like he doesn't exist anymore" I cried out and she got upset and stood abruptly "I don't want to talk about this" she tried as her eyes ran over all the pictures hanging on the walls "well we are, why mom.......I miss him too, I mean you haven't talked about him since you gave up looking and now" I called out as she started to leave the room. my arms were crossed as she turned and smiled sadly, tears falling "have a nice time at the Halloween Party, don't stay out too late" she stated.

I cried out in frustration and left slamming the door behind me, I was right and I Knew it. she never mentioned Georgie anymore instead choosing to pretend he never existed, changing the subject when needed, or avoiding it all together. as I drove to the house where the party would be I felt like my anger was disappearing. as I pulled in front of the home I saw Cars lining the streets and ventured up to the door and entered hearing loud music booming "Beckah over here" I heard a voice and turned seeing Beverly and Greta already sitting on the couch, I smiled waving and walked over to them.

yet as I sat down I felt out of place, Greta was wearing a Nurse outfit but it was supposed to be a sexy nurses outfit, Beverly opted for Sexy Witch with the short dress and pointed hat and all. I saw Henry was dressed like a 1940's or 50's Gangster with the suit and hat, Patrick dressed like a doctor, stethoscope, mask, and all. when I saw Mike he was dressed like a storm trooper, Ben dressed like a cowboy with everything, Richie dressed like Batman, the newer one of course. Eddie was dressed like a Pirate, captain of course.....when everyone saw my outfit they stared. mainly Patrick who smirked, I smiled and waved and the party got started.

people Mingled, People drank......we had fun, I though only had one drink, so when some girl mentioned Patrick wanted to speak to me I seeked him out. only to find him and Greta Half naked on the bed in her room "sorry, missed you chance she had stated as she walked to the door, before she closed it however she smirked and dumped her drink down my dress. I left as soon as that happened with the gang calling after me, yet somehow I managed to have the car break down about a Mile from my home and sighed as I made the walk back. after some time my feet hurt from the shoes and I took them off, tears ran down and thankfully the Mascara and Eyeliner was waterproof.

as I passed the new Neighbors home on Neibolt Street I heard a scream and turned seeing Halloween decorations, I brushed it off but I figured he might have a phone since mine was dead anyways. sighing I walked up the steps and knocked waiting for someone to come to the door "hello" I turned the knob and sighed as I got the thought in my head "no time like the present to start investigating your Neighbor" I wanted to brush the thought away when it came but this had always been in the back of my mind when Georgie went missing, he went missing a day after he suspected the Neighbor.

so okay maybe he wasn't actually a Vampire because really, but maybe he was a real living breathing Serial Killer. I let a quiet chuckle release as I thought this, I noticed his car was gone and realized if I wasn't fast then he'd call the cops and I'd go to jail for B and E. I saw the main room had a staircase to the corner Left and a dining room to the far Left, the living room was on the right with a book case back against the wall and a luxurious couch against the window. the dining room had a huge dining table and Chandelier...towards the back I saw a room and a long hallway.

the room had a door leading to the Kitchen, and the room itself was another sort of dining room or sitting room. I froze when I heard a thump downstairs and I frowned as I walked down the cellar steps. in the cellar was a table with Chairs and an ashtray, cigarette Butts in it....the wall was lined with blood red wallpaper and to the left was a door. the door had a tool set in it, tools for fixing things, tools for hunting, I then walked closer seeing light coming from behind a secret door and opened it upon hearing the thump again. as I entered I heard it louder this time and walked the length to the door and peeked in the peek hole, a hand came up slamming on the door and I saw in shock Greta herself.

I just saw her like not even two Hours ago. I didn't know how she was here but I frowned as I tried to figure out how to unlock the door and just winged it, I pulled a bobby pin from my hair to unlock the door as she groaned in pain and tried to work faster. my heart pounded with fear at why she was in this man's basement, why he even had her. was he really a serial killer like I thought, I never let on that I was here even though she probably already knew someone was here. as I worked faster I suddenly stopped when I heard it, a vehicle returning. quickly I rushed out and looked through the Basement window and saw Robert Gray Himself had returned and rushed back into the room and chose an empty room to hide out, thankful the lights were off in here.

I waited on bated breath as I heard his footsteps echoing on the floor above me and heard him whistling a creepy tune, as he came down the Basement stairs I bit my lip and held my breathe. I heard the door open and his footsteps as he walked past my hiding spot, peeking out I saw him open the door I had been trying to Open and watched as he yanked Greta up.....soon however the truth came to light "it seems your so called friend Beckah had the misfortune of finding Patrick and you together, also seems you dumped a drink on her" he smirked and Greta protested "sadly you'll go missing like the others and no one will miss the girl who became the bully again" I heard him say and bit my lip again.

that wasn't Greta at the party, it was someone else?, I was confused until I watched in horror as the man's teeth became elongated and he bit into her shoulder. when her eyes met mine she raised a finger to silence me and I nodded, I saw the life leave her and he sighed saying it was a pity. then I watched him take her from the room and I waited another few minutes before I snuck out, as I entered the top floor I heard him upstairs walking around and saw Greta lying on the ground by the door. I quietly raced for her and grabbed her hand only for her to gasp awake and I squeaked and heard the footsteps stop, they started again but slower and I winced as I helped Greta up and opened the door silently.

I never noticed the Redish Yellow eyes following my every move, never noticed the smirk on the creature's face. yet when I reached outside I realized the sun was rising and frowned, I thought I had been in the home for only an hour. how had time gotten away from me, I brushed this off and helped Greta to the street but as soon as the sun hit her she disintegrated into ash and embers. I stood there in shock and fear as I tried to process what happened, then I passed out. when I came too I couldn't remember what had happened, I remembered going to the house. then coming home, part of me wondered if I had been drunk then another part of me wondered if I was losing it.

needless to say after showering and calling in from school that day I slept til two I awoke well rested and told my mom last night was okay, I also apologized to her and the day was uneventful. that is until he showed up, I opened the door at the first sign of a knock and froze seeing Robert Gray on my doorstep.....fear and dread filled me but I couldn't understand why. I swallowed thickly as he smiled "hi I'm Robert Gray and I wanted to come by and thank your Mother for the flowers she sent my ailing mother last week before she died" he stated and I heard my mom walking this way and she smiled when she saw him as if they had been old friends "Robert come in, it's nice to see you again" she stated making my eyebrows shoot upwards.

I frowned crossing my arms and looked to mom who swallowed thickly "Robert used to work at the flower shop back when you were still in Highschool, worked with his mother of course. now he comes in every week to check up on the place, his mom had cancer don't you remember Beckah" she asked me and I frowned and said no. she apologized to Robert who waved it off saying the car accident must have had something to do with it, suddenly I had memories of underage drinking that I couldn't remember, a crash with Beverly int the car with me....but it didn't feel real. I frowned but blew it off saying I was probably just upset over what Greta did to me lying and all and Patrick kissing her if not more "sorry I'm just tired, had a rough night" I stated and Robert looked sympathetic.

he asked to drive me to school and I agreed saying I would pay for the car, the only reason I stayed with mom some nights other than my lonely apartment was because I worried about her. as we left I felt sick all of a sudden and raced to the trash can outside throwing up, I felt Robert rubbing my back and felt weak. he wiped my mouth clean and then picked me up bridal style taking me to the car, yet he made a stop before school and handed me a bag smiling sadly "food and ginger ale" he commented, I ate and drank both. the conversations were light, he was in the process of renovating, never had company, and he didn't have to work thanks to the family money.

he didn't say that last part but I knew, I never saw him since he moved in. he never worked in town......but he did say he was thinking about working at the flower shop again "I'm sorry to hear about Georgie though, he was.....is a great kid. I don't want to think of him gone so I keep trying to keep the hope he's alive" he told me making my fear and dread lower immensely "so do I, Mom's given up.....pretends he didn't exist or avoids talking about him when she can" I commented and he clucked his tongue. when he stopped outside the school building he grabbed my arm gently before I got out "maybe give her a chance, maybe she's compartmentalizing and just wants to forget so she can move on. it's not easy losing a child" he stated and my eyes widened.

he chuckled dryly as he looked out the front window and then back to me as I waited "I just mean, I had a brother who went missing years ago and my mom did the same thing" he stated, said he wished he had given her a chance and it was only when his mother was dying that he truly tried to make amends "don't make the same mistake I did" he stated and I smiled and thanked him as I left. I didn't trust him, for some reason even though my memories were spotty my feelings were not, I feared him but didn't know why.....I needed answers to what happened last night and needed to know why he was involved in my memories being messed up and being spotty.

my classes were uneventful aside from Patrick trying to talk to me and I avoiding him at all costs, The gang asking if I was okay, and me seeing and hearing things I had no memories of.....Screaming, someone draining a girl, blood everywhere. I awoke with a gasp realizing I had a nightmare of someone eating a girl or something, as I stood to leave the library I frowned when I saw a group of people chatting at the back my brow furrowed deeper when they pointed to the missing poster sign outside and I went wide eyed as I saw Gretta's Face on the poster.

as the memories came back to the forefront of my mind I gasped and dropped my books and held a hand to my mouth rushing from the Library as people stopped to stare at me. I gagged as I threw up in the trash can in the empty hallway, as I wiped my mouth and stood I turned and gasped taking a step back as I saw Robert Gray...he smirked and grabbed my arm rather roughly and yanked me towards himself, as he leaned down and whispered in my ear I shuddered and felt a few tears escape "your little break in cost me a Member, maybe I'll take one of your friends as payment....we'll be seeing a lot more of each other very soon" he threatened and I swallowed thickly as he let me go and I saw him take off in the other direction, I fell backwards to the ground and my shoulders shook as I sobbed biting back the sounds and trying to wonder how my life became so fucked up.


	2. Moving Into The Well House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert visits Beckah once more to offer a truce, yet in making a deal with him she realizes it's more complicated than that, plus she finds out some interesting facts of her own and reunites with someone she thought was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor "Vic" Criss-Ross Lynch

as I exited the school building my head hurt so much from my fall, Beverly said she found me crying in the hallway and that I had fallen. I had no memory of this but told her I was probably still worried about my mother, worried we may forget all about Georgie going missing. when I saw Robert Gray waving at me as he picked someone up I frowned as my head started hurting, suddenly as I put a hand to my head I heard someone screaming. then as quick as the pain came it was gone and I opened my eyes which had clenched shut and looked to the road seeing no one and had no memory of whomever had been on the road.

I frowned looking around and Beverly who was by my side in an instant asked me if I was okay "yeah, just tired. I think I'm going to head home" I stated. I ignored the looks she gave Ben and Mike as I headed to my car, mom would be working today so I needed to not worry over her. yet as I drove to my home I drove past the Old Home On Neibolt street and felt sickening dread, as if the air had been sucked from my lungs......which soon became fear at something I couldn't even remember. I sped up and when I finally arrived at my apartment I was gasping for breath, I opened the car door and emptied what little contents of my stomach I had left.

as tears sprang from my eyes I stood and wiped my mouth then grabbed my bag and headed upstairs, it was a cozy apartment with kitchen to the left as you entered and an island in the center and a window to look into the living room which was small. the living room had two big windows with the bedroom to the right, in the center of the living room was a couch and across from it.....near the window was a chair....the big plush chairs. I frowned as I turned the tv on feeling the need to and was met with the shocking site of Greta's picture plastered on the screen.

turning the tv up I felt dizzy and nauseous as the news reporter spoke  _"in what seems to be a string of missing persons throughout Derry, No new reports have come in to aid in the search for missing College student Greta Bowie. Reports claim she was last seen at a Halloween Party she threw herself, sources state her boyfriend Henry Bowers said he saw her hanging out with his Buddy Patrick and ditched the party in anger. so far he hasn't been labeled a suspect but poli-"_ winter was upon us again. back in January was when I first heard the term Vampire.....when it was cold and I thought my brother was insane.

yet watching the news, Hot tears falling down my face.....anger in my blood. I realized everything my brother said was true, Robert Gray killed her. er......turned her and she died, but I couldn't very well tell the police this, when summer of this year hit all I wanted to do was hang out with my friends and have fun, excluding Georgie.......now I'd give anything to have him back. I turned to grab my keys and head to the home when I gasped seeing him inside my apartment, he looked up smirking and then pinned me to the wall in anger. his hand was on my throat and I gagged as I tried to breathe, as he sniffed me I felt fear burning inside me "why won't the memory wipes keep, your supposed to forget all about me.....supposed to keep being the same old useless Human you have to be" he hissed at me then dropped me to the ground.

I gasped in air and coughed trying to control my breathing as he kneeled, grabbing my chin roughly I noticed Fangs peeking from his lip and winced and he squeezed tightly onto my chin "here's what's going to happen, we'll have a truce......or I can visit dear old mom and your friends and make them like me, or kill them.....your choice" he said as he smirked and then snapped his fingers trying to keep me conscious "what" I asked not hearing his next words "I said do we have a deal" he snarled rather annoyed. I nodded because what else could I do, him trying to wipe my memories didn't work.

he stood nodding and smiling then helped me up, as I swayed he spoke and I frowned at his words "so you'll stop by my place tomorrow and we'll go over everything, because this deal involves more than what I said. I can't wipe your memories so your going to help me......other wise I kill everyone you love and then turn you, got it" he asked and I frowned as he turned around. he had me pinned again but this time my hands were above my head "I said do you got it.....don't pass out on me now" he stated, except his last words sounded worried "y-yes" I gasped and that's when I felt really weak. in true gentleman fashion he picked me up and carried me to bed. I may have Hallucinated it but I could have sworn he said "sweet dreams Princess" as if in a caring voice.

yet the next morning I awoke and was throwing up once again, as I laid my hot head on the cool tiles I realized I truly was screwed "what did you get yourself into Beck's" I asked myself and sat on my legs trying to understand what was going to happen. he knew I knew what he was, would he kill me when given the chance or worse. when I called in sick Beverly called and asked if I needed anything as did the others and I explained I wasn't feeling well and just bring soup.......yet as I stood in my apartment I wondered why I was sick. but then it was this time of year again, the air outside was freezing and my little apartment could only do so much about heat.

turns out that in my running around and sneaking around I got myself a little flu, so in turn my head started hurting more than it should have hours later......so when he dropped by again he was frustrated, yet upon seeing me....in bed with a cold mind you. he relented and was gone, the next second he was back and he had a bag of items "your friends aren't coming...don't give me that look their in class and will not show up til later" he stated to my worried look, then he sat the bag down and was gone again. five minutes later he had a hot bowl of soup and some medicine. I eyed him with Suspicion but he rolled his eyes at me and smirked.

"if I wanted you dead you would be, besides your much too special to turn, so listen up because we are not done with our talk" he stated and I sighed downing the medicine, then I started on the soup. I wondered what ground rules he might make, what else he wanted to add "you are going to help me find food and recruits or....like I said everyone you know and love dies, plus you are going to live with me" he stated eating a berry from the blueberries he also bought, I nearly choked on my soup when he said this "why, you think I'll run away and tell someone your a Vampire" I stated angrily as he smirked again and I felt anger burning inside me at his smugness to ruin my life.

he turned back to me as he spoke and I noticed his eyes turn a bright yellow and red "yes and no, I like the company, as well as I want to keep an eye on you.....not to mention you obviously need help taking care of yourself" he stated making me gawk in protest. I sat the bowl down as I glared daggers his way "I do not need help, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much" I stated to which he snorted and then gave me a pointed look "really, your sick from sneaking around trying to prove a point, not to mention your wrist is sprained from your fall last night, which you don't remember" he stated and I winced indeed feeling pain in my wrist.

I sighed wondering why I was fighting with a Vampire, one who could kill me any second. one who although was attractive was also killing people and screwing with my head "why did you pretend to be Greta.....I know she wasn't at the party" I stated and his smile dropped and became a frown which deepened as I spoke "matter of fact why haven't you really killed me, why take my brother who you probably killed as well.....why me" I asked and gasped as he got angry and was at my throat in a nanosecond "for someone smart your pretty stupid to be asking questions......plus, what makes you think your brother's dead.....stop prying you won't get answers" he told me and then was gone while I was left alone to my thoughts.

when the time came for my friends to get here which was three hours later I texted them that I was fine and was heading out. I was parked outside Robert's home when they texted back asking where I was but I turned my phone off "what a pleasant surprise" Robert stated Blandly as he opened the door, I shouldered my way in and looked around before I turned back to him and he smirked making me angry "looking for something.......or someone" he commented and I scoffed as I threw my hands out to either side of me "you know damn well who I'm looking for so cut the shit" I stated and then coughed realizing maybe this was a bad idea. he sighed and led me to the couch but then snorted "you should be in bed resting" he told me as I looked up at him. it made me angry that he would play this sick game with me, yet as I stood and swayed he caught me and I indeed wondered what he was playing at.

"where's Georgie" I groaned out feeling too hot, he sighed and picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs "your brother is complicated, I can neither confirm nor deny his life or death nor his whereabouts because he isn't here. I won't tell you because we still have so much work to do already, besides your in no condition to fight....you need your strength" he told me, I passed out soon after to warmth.......my Apartment was like an icebox almost, his home was heaven compared to it. I didn't however understand why he sang me a lullaby and caressed my cheek and forehead, just knew it was a relief to my hot skin.

* * *

 

as I came to I sucked in air and then jumped up from the bed rushing to the bathroom, as I emptied the contents of my stomach I felt dizzy and with no thought what so ever I turned the shower on hot and undressed stepping under it. it felt nice, so much so that I never heard the door downstairs, nor the bedroom door. as I showered and felt the sickness being relieved I heard a knock on the door and him "I left some clean clothes on the bed, come down when your done we need to talk" he stated and I clucked my tongue. there it was, the rules he might make for me staying here. sighing I stayed under another thirty minutes and then frowned seeing the medicine on the sink counter. 

heck this house was so nice that the bathroom had a shower and a bath, not to mention a double sink. upon re-entering the bedroom I saw a window to my left with a balcony, a bed in the center of the room with a little stool at the end of it. a Walk in closet, I could see it from here, and a cabinet with more clothes. to my right was the door and a vanity, as I put the soft sweater and pants on I noticed he also left a small rose necklace and pulled it on. descending the stairs I saw him in the living room and for some reason wasn't afraid of him anymore, he seemed so innocent in this light. reading a magazine of all things, yet as he looked up I blushed and looked away walking the remaining feet.

when I sat down I asked about the necklace and he sighed "for your protection, your helping me and are smarter than you look, so if someone tries to use you to get to me or tries to hurt you in any way I'll know because regardless what you think. I like you, like I said....your special" he told me and I sighed. then I rolled my eyes as the rules started "I hunt, though now seeing as how I know you'll refuse me to hunt in Derry I'll change this to crime....those who hurt others. as well as I'll hunt outside Derry, though it may be harder" he explained and I nodded agreeing "you will not at any cost go into the basement, that is my place of feeding or turning if you may" he commented and I winced but sighed agreeing.

"you will go about life as normal but if you so much as breath a word to anyone about this then we will disappear" I sucked in a breath at this, that meant he would turn me and we'd leave Derry forever "what if they find out without me even telling them" I asked and he sighed. then he frowned, then smiled "fine, if they find out on their own you try to deny it, otherwise they too will either be turned, killed, or made to keep the oath" he told me which meant depending on their Usefulness to him he'd turn them or force the oath, he told me other rules like acting normal. as well as if I betrayed him he would either turn me or kill me, he knew I didn't want to be what he was so he may just turn me out of spite.

in turn he also told me if I needed food he'd send Victor to get it, which shocked me because I thought he had died. he however was shocked to see me but then smiled and hugged me "I shouldn't be surprised you found out, I was going through a rough time with my parents and Robert gave me a way out" he had explained but I still didn't trust Robert Gray.....yet with him off hunting and Victor asking how everyone was I had no choice "can you tell me anything about him" I asked and he sighed as he looked to the door and then back to me "I'm not supposed to or he'll punish me, it's not my place to say.....you'll have to ask him yourself" he explained. when I told him that Robert was quiet about it he then told me maybe he had good reasons, it sucked being out of the loop.

yet when Robert returned Vic acted like nothing had happened and then went about tidying the place up, Robert however frowned and told Vic to leave which had me worried "your friend Beverly is an annoyance, she keeps questioning people on your where about's and it's making them remember, so please" he handed me my phone and I sighed "call her and tell her your fine or I will not be so nice when I shut this shit down" he told me. I did call her and she was frantic, but when I told her a neighbor was taking car of me she relaxed. I told her I had passed out on his doorstep and he had taken me in.

to which I also told her and the gang to stay away, even using the word contagious here and there to persuade her "who knew you were such a good liar" he told me as he took the phone back and hid it from me somewhere only he knew. he then told me when I got better that I was to return to school as if nothing had happened, yet when I did get better I wanted to do research. later that night I saw everything I had in my apartment transferred to his home, as well as the room I had been staying in made to look a cross between his and my room. I read some of my books yet as I was reading a crime novel I heard a groan downstairs and made to investigate.

what I saw chilled me to the bone, one of Greta's friends, I think her name was Sierra....she was being carried by Vic towards the cellar. Robert saw me and smirked as I crossed my arms and he closed the distance from the main room to the steps I was on making me take a step back "if you get in my way of feeding, I will not hesitate to punish you got it" he explained and I nodded meekly as one second he was here and the next gone. yet as I listened near the door I heard a light scream which soon became silent and I realized sound proof walls. I sighed and turned to head back upstairs when Robert met me halfway blood still on his mouth "do you need something or is there a reason your listening in" he asked smirking and I sighed "I'm just a little curious as to whether you kill them or just decide to turn them.....why Greta" I asked honestly.

he cocked his head a bit then smirked as he looked up at me with a dark look, then the next second he had me pushed against the wall and his mouth near my neck and ear "because she was a test, even though she used to be a bully to you......you still chose to save her, why" he asked me and I turned to him, our mouths so close they were almost touching "because people can change, I know they can" I stated and he smirked. then he looked down at my lips and then back to my eyes as his fingers trailed on the rose necklace "interesting" he stated, then he was gone again and I was left wondering what the fuck just happened. I felt excitement and aroused, as well as fear and disgust........as I tried to get my heartbeat back to normal from the craziness it had been beating I realized......he was testing me, but why......what did he want with me.

not to mention he was guarded against outsiders, he chose who he turned.....chose who he killed. as well as he was protective of me but why.....he barely knew me or maybe he's known me for years, I needed answers, or more Answers. because those were some facts I knew, he loved playing games, loved screwing with peoples heads, and he loved his privacy. not to mention he was both a Gentleman and a ruthless psychopath who was not to be crossed, he didn't like hurting women if they didn't deserve it, and was even more against hurting children.....men however he had no problem hurting. he was very adamant on cleanliness and order in some aspects and chaos and mess in others.....yet where did I fit into this fucked up plan of his, why was I so fucking special.


	3. Who your friends are(n't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckah learns some facts about Robert, get's saved by him as well, and get's questioned by the police on Greta and By beverly on her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Beckah is special in a sense but I'm going to try and not focus on that in this story, there may be a part two later on....also I changed the plot a bit to fit the story more since it is evolving into something else entirely

as I awoke that morning I found a small table full of Eggs, Sausage, Bacon, Toast, and a small bowl of strawberries "oh your awake, I was afraid I'd have to wake you up myself" Vic stated smiling. he didn't mention the girl I saw a couple of nights ago, nor did he mention how Robert and I usually interacted now "where does he go when he isn't hunting" I asked as I ate the breakfast, it was amazing. I never knew Robert could cook, yet as I waited for an answer I felt I still needed to make the plans, Robert never said I couldn't leave. 

just that I had to keep quiet about his lifestyle, as Vic spoke I finished and realized I only ate half the food "he comes and goes as he pleases but when he isn't hunting he does actually work at the flower shop or takes strolls around town, he even goes to the park sometimes to walk" he stated as I climbed from bed and picked some skinny jeans, a black crop halter, and some Black Converse shoes. I made a face and he chuckled "he actually is a decent guy if you get to know him, he just.....he doesn't like outsiders much, doesn't like being a public person......likes his secrets" he told me and I nodded as I went to the bathroom and got dressed.

too bad for Robert I was leaving to do my research, I needed answers and if he wasn't going to give them to me then I was going to get them somewhere else. I snuck out the back when Vic wasn't looking leaving a note that I was headed to the Library for school Research, yet when I reached the Library I felt eyes on me and turned but saw no one. when I entered I ignored everyone else and searched for hours and came back with stacks of books.....yet hours later I was ready to give up.

that is until a picture had my interest peaked  _"legend tells of a being similar to that of a Vampire, he can transform into anyone's greatest fear. he is said to use this to scare people away, or if extremely hungry for the hunt will use it to make the blood taste more delectable as some would believe. he can make himself appear as any person in order to lure his prey and no known weapon or device has been able to kill it"_ as I continued reading the list of missing persons grew into the Thousands and seemed to happen every ten years. I frowned as I realized he was indeed more dangerous than I expected because no one has been able to kill him, not to mention he could turn into anyone he wanted and none would be the wiser.

not to mention he could control people with his mind if what I was reading was anything to go by, as well as wipe their memories "whatcha reading" I heard and jumped seeing Mike Hanlon, my hand was on my chest as he looked the book over and furrowed his brow. I swallowed thickly expecting him to call me crazy "something Georgie said" was all I said and he sighed and sat across from me "I get it really, when my parents went missing I was willing to believe anything, even aliens to get them back. but then I realized they would want me to live my life....to not dwell" he stated and patted my hand, my brow furrowed and eyes went wide as I stood and nodded "your right, I'm going to check some stuff out though" I told him and took off.

as I left the library with a couple of books I felt eyes on me again and scoffed "of course he's watching me" I thought and headed to school, mind you a few hours or more late. I was to pick up the classwork I missed and do what I could while still trying to get over the flu as some called it, when I did return home it was to an empty house and I sighed as I wandered. I found some rooms completely empty, yet to be renovated. some filled just to keep up appearances, and a few I liked, one I didn't. the one I hated had clowns in it and it creeped me out, yet for some reason I felt there was more than just what the legend was telling me.

"you know it's rude to snoop through people's stuff" I heard in my ear and jumped nearly falling as Robert caught me, he eyed the books and smirked as he plucked one from my grasp and skimmed the title "it's only a half truth you know" he asked me as I frowned and stepped away from him. I wondered what he knew and said as much "what do you know" I asked and he stopped smirking and handed the book back "that's not your business, maybe in time when your ready I'll tell you, maybe I won't" he stated and started walking away "you know more than your telling me and I deserve to know" I called out.

he stopped walking and very slowly turned around, next thing I knew he was in my face with his hands squeezing my throat, as well as with eyes glowing red and yellow "don't presume to tell me what you do and don't deserve, if I wanted to I could rip your Lungs and spine from your body without so much as blinking so watch who your speaking to" he snarled and then let me go as I coughed and gasped in air. when I looked up he was gone again and I screamed in frustration at how he only spoke to me when he wanted something or was mad, I stomped to my room and slammed the door then threw the book at the wall and landed on the bed.

as I sobbed I heard footsteps stop outside the door but then continue on, I got a text from Beverly asking if I wanted to get out of the house for a while and sent a reply as I dressed. sneaking out this time around was harder because they were near the front door, it wasn't without it's possibility though for I shimmied down the drainage pipe with a minor cut hand and broke out for the night. when I arrived at the Campus bar however I saw Patrick was there and wondered if I should even try to start a conversation with him, he saw me before I could bolt however and smiled "hey, about the party on Halloween" he started but I waved it off making him smile more.

 I saw Beverly in the back and waved as I ran over to her, yet as I sat down I saw Henry was there as well and wondered if he was okay. his girlfriend was missing and here he was out partying, yet from the looks of things he was in no partying mood. he was drunk off his ass and I rolled my eyes feeling a little bad for him since he seemed to not care to search for her anymore since he saw what looked to be her and Patrick together which Patrick was cleared when he said she took off minutes after I had but I was cleared because of Robert Gray himself. he told them I had gotten sick at the party and called him not feeling well, as well as the fact everyone saw him as a respectable young man taking care of of an ailing brother who came to town.

"where's your Rich Boyfriend" Beverly asked me and I frowned as I looked at her confused as well "boyfriend? what are you talking about" I asked and she laughed as she rolled her eyes, clearly tipsy "Robert Gray.....you've been living with him. he told me your Landlord was a creep and was charging you more than you could pay" she told me and I scoffed as I rolled my eyes at her stupid question "he's not my Boyfriend, never was" I stated and took a sip of beer. the next sip I choked on as she spoke "but.....you want him to be" she stated not asked and I gaped at her, did I........I stopped gaping as I thought it over.

I sighed setting the drink down and looked at her and patter her leg "I'm not sure right now, I have a lot on my plate" I stated and she nodded accepting this answer, but then soon Patrick was sitting next to us clearly drunk and falling over us. I stood stating I needed air and headed outside, too bad Patrick followed. no one knew I smoked sometimes, I had lit a cigarette and was puffing on it when Patrick followed me out "those.....will kill....you, you.....know" he struggled to get his words out. definitely drunk "I know" I stated and continued to smoke, he grabbed it and threw it to the ground making me glare at him "seriously Patrick" I stated and he got closer to me.

I backed up and he smirked putting both hands on the side of my head and I swallowed thickly "I'm going to go" I said and turned to leave but he didn't move his hand and I tried to push past him to no avail "stay.....w-we....can....Talk" he stated and then his lips met mine but I shoved him off. he glared as I looked down the alley and saw him advance "fucking tease, you play the slut and then don't want to give it up" he slurred and I wondered what had happened to him, I shoved him away and slapped him turning and running but was knocked to the ground. he climbed on me after turning me over and I heard fabric rip as I screamed and reached around for a rock, anything to save myself from nightmares to come.

but just as suddenly as he was on me, he was gone......I sat up with hot tears falling from my eyes and saw Robert and Patrick. his mouth was on Patrick's neck and I gasped as he dropped Patrick finally, I scrambled back as he came closer but then reached out grabbing his hand "he's not dead but he will remember almost hurting you and have regret......I would have killed him but, then that might mess up my plans with you" he stated and I nodded. he frowned deeply when he saw my ripped shirt and growled "are you okay" he asked as I stood and I tried to get my breathing to even out much to no avail, he sighed and picked me up....then with a wave of his hand made it like Patrick only had been knocked out and not almost drained dry.

Beverly and Henry came running but were too drunk to comprehend what happened "some friends you are" Robert spat at them and I cowered away from them as we left, I was sorry for doing so but Robert was right, they got drunk and I was left to fend for myself. but then if I hadn't gone out none of this would have even happened, I hadn't even been here an hour when shit had hit the fan "I'm sorry" I whispered and instead of being angry like I thought he would be he sighed and I was surprised when he showed sympathy and apologized as well "I will try to be more......Human if at all Possible. just please don't cross me again" he stated and I nodded.

it wasn't a truce exactly just a "let's start over" sure it was weird trying to make amends and make this work so much to the point I could stop him, but regarding Bev's question......did I want a relationship with a psycho killer. when I got redressed however tonight I finally realized my side hurt and saw the huge bruise where I had fallen, I bit back a cry of pain as I pulled a shirt on and heard a growl. turning I saw Victor and he looked pissed "he hurt you" he stated Plainly and I smiled sadly "thank you for caring, but no killing tonight.....please for me" I asked him making him nod in defeat, I asked him if he could stay with me til I fell asleep.

he sat in the chair next to the bed and I was out in thirty minutes, needless to say I wasn't sick the next day and took the day off to finish my class work, I left at one and headed to the school to return it but was stopped by an officer who looked nervous "we have some questions for you regarding a one Robert Gray" he told me and I frowned. the questions ranged from "how long have you known him" to "where was he the night of Greta Bowie's disappearance" and lastly "does he seem like the kind of person who would try and hurt me" all ridiculous questions that had no real answer.....I didn't know how long I knew him because I never knew him.

as well as he was draining Gretta dry with his Vampire fangs, and yes he could kill me given the chance. yet I lied each time, knew him since we were kids, he was making sure I ate something when she disappeared, and no he would never hurt me. so it was about an hour and a half later I was released and I ran right into Beverly "about last night" she tried but I brushed past her "save it" I stated and she sighed running after me "how well do you really know Robert, he could be responsible for Greta's disappearance Beckah" she told me and I stopped and turned on her not believing I was defending the exact person who killed Greta "oh and Patrick isn't, he tried to rape me last night and you guys were too drunk to even care" I spat and turned on heel and fled.

I ran into Ben outside and he looked sympathetic "Bev said you got sick last night, I'm sorry to here that. she said Patrick tried to help you home but you guys kind of had a fight" he told me and I gaped at him. I crossed my arms glaring as Mike and Eddie walked up as well "that's what she told you, well here's the real shit.....Patrick tried to rape me and her and Henry were too drunk to care.....maybe you should ask your girlfriend what else she is lying about" I said and saw Ben get angry and storm off, the others called after me but I ignored them as I got in my car and left not caring if I sped or not.

I found myself at the Quarry angry and sad, as the tears fell down I heard footsteps and turned seeing Vic. he sighed and sat next to me then pulled me into his side, I just let loose and cried, this was different than how Henry and his gang used to treat me. this was practically friendly "I'm sorry about what happened, Robert wanted me to watch you and before you think he was controlling your friends......he wasn't" he told me, now that he mentioned it that thought did pop up here and there. but I knew vic was telling the truth, I don't know how but I just did. I however believed they were too drunk to even comprehend what happened and lied to make things seem good in their favor.

as we stood to leave however I sighed and saw none other than Henry Bowers standing there, completely sober, and glaring daggers at Vic and I. but then it hit me, my eyes went wide as I turned and saw with confusion Vic was gone "what did you say to Beverly.....she was crying in the bathroom and Ben could barely get her to calm down" he commented and I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration, the sun was shining and the air felt freezing but the coat I wore was nice and cozy "nothing, the truth......Pat tried to rape me and you guys want to cover it up" I stated and Henry frowned but then shook his head and sighed "Bev told me Nothing happened, that you hit Patrick and left" he stated and sighed as he sat down on the hood of my car.

I too sighed and sat next to him, as he pulled me next to him I frowned and leaned up "what are we going to tell the others if she decides to tell that story again" I asked him and he huffed, then he stood and sighed as he got ready to leave "I'll take care of it, don't you worry your pretty little head" he told me and then turned leaving me alone again, or so I thought. I turned and fell off the hood gasping and then glared up at Vic "really dude, give a girl a warning" I stated and he smirked but then frowned as he looked the way Henry left and then helped me up "you think he can fix things all on his own" he asked me and I shrugged "honestly I don't really know" but one thing was for sure I know he'd try.

when we got back home and I hung the coat up I was ready to sleep when Robert walked out of the living room "I'd like you to join me for Dinner, we have a guest coming" he told me and I nodded and said I was going to take a nap to which he pouted but then smiled agreeing, he must have seen the dark circles. I yawned as I headed upstairs and redressed after a shower and laid down, yet a couple of hours later I heard a bang and jumped up. then I heard shouting. it was muffled but then I stood and walked to the door and listened "really Robert, you don't think inviting him will make him realize what we are.....you killed his girlfriend" I heard and he hissed as I heard a thump.

"don't make me regret turning you, I just want to see if he knows anything. nothing more nothing less, besides he needs to be made to protect Beckah in case anything happens again.....we need her remember" I heard and turned heading back to the bed but then winced and stopped when I heard Robert "Beckah is that you, already up" I heard him say and I sighed and called back that I was "get dressed, He'll be here soon" he stated and I sighed finding a red Sun Dress, it had a small dip in the front and thin straps, as well as flowed at the knee. as I pulled the black open toed Pumps on however and had my hair up in a curly bun I heard a knock and stood, my eyes were painted peach with a light pink gloss and light blush along with some light eyeliner.

if we were having a guest, aka Henry I wanted him to see I was okay. Robert entered and he stood staring which made me blush. he cleared his throat and said dinner was ready and our guest was waiting, yet I was not prepared for not only Henry but Beverly to be there "before you say anything she wants to apologize, she wants things to be fixed and go back to normal" he told me and I sighed as I walked over to the table. dinner was unproductive aside from verifying I was okay, that no Robert never saw Greta, and yes Patrick did do what I said he did. 

yet when it was over and they left Robert stood and took my hand "come, I think it's time you knew what exactly I do here, time you knew the real me" he told me and led me down to the basement. yet as we entered, the darkness overwhelming. I sensed something more was going on, this wasn't just to show me who he was.....this was to show me what part or small part I played in all of this.

there was a door behind the well across from the stairs and he led me to it with eagerness, he smiled as we stopped in front of it and then I swallowed thickly......as I turned to him he nodded to the door with a smile and I turned back and opened the door.......I gaped in shock and fear at what I saw "oh my god" I said and realized this was more fucked up then I could ever possibly imagine it would be, as well as I was royally screwed if I tried to stop him by myself.


	4. Diving Deeper than before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckah is forced to deal with Tragedy, Suspicious Friends and a dark outcome.

_I walked through the empty streets hearing roars from beasts and heard wings flapping from dark demented creatures from above, I had no weapon....nothing to protect myself with. this was the nightmare Robert had shown me, he had a portal in his own Basement. but I wondered why I was here, I spun trying to get my heartbeat under control. the only sounds were those of the creatures hunting me, I swallowed thickly as I saw no light yet I knew it was day, felt nothing but ice cold and paralyzing fear as I crept backwards._

_I stopped suddenly and clenched my eyes shut tight but then turned and saw this beast that looked like a wolf but had white soulless eyes and blood red fur snarling at me, it pounced and I screamed_ I shot up gasping, my body slick with sweat and sucked in a breath to calm my heartbeat down. I had only glimpsed into the portal, but just from touching it......it was now like I could see into the other world yet not. touching the portal brought on nightmares of that world, what creatures.....Monsters lurked there. Robert said he was going to change the world, that he needed me by his side, but in order to do this I had to make sure my friends stopped asking questions. 

which brought me to now, Bev asking where I went most of the time.....she looked between annoyed and worried "I mean it's like you hardly have time for us anymore" she told me and I thought about telling her the truth "oh yeah you know I head home to my prison where the man I live with is a psycho Vampire monster or something and has a portal to another dimension in his basement which he plans to open soon and bring hell on earth of sorts" yeah that would fly over well. they would have me locked up, or worse they would be killed and I locked in Robert's basement til his plans came to completion "sorry, Robert's doing renovations and I promised I'd help him" I stated and she sighed as if not believing me but didn't push it.

she placed a hand on my wrist and I saw, she reminded me of the caring sweet best friend I had about eight years back "I just worry about you........you know this right" she asked and I nodded pursing my lips and biting back tears. when I had left the class to head to another on Ben stopped me and asked how I was which had me frowning "I mean to say, we haven't seen much of you since you started living with Robert.....does he keep you locked up. you know you can tell me" he stated and finished in a wide eyed whisper, I laughed and bit back a smile......it was a nervous laugh and I swallowed thickly as I made a serious face at his pout "no he doesn't" I told him and patted his shoulder.

I wouldn't let him lock me up, it would ruin his plans probably to lock me up this early or at all. sighing the others shared their shared loss of missing me and I sighed telling them or trying to tell them there was nothing going on with Robert Gray, they looked suspicious still and I sighed. I had left feeling annoyed at their questions, sadly the day went from annoying to shit when I pulled out to drive home and felt my car spin in the middle of the road, windows shattered, head hurting like a bitch from the car that had hit me.

I opened my eyes what seem hours later, really only ten minutes later and groaned in pain......I was cold I was lying on something hard and realized I was on the road. my friends had been heading the same way as I and saw what happened "Beck-, Hear Me-, are you H-urt, Dial-, Almost here" I heard them talking but it felt like I was underwater cause I only caught small parts of it "Robert" I whispered and tried to sit up but they pushed me down gently "stay.....bleeding badly" I heard the choppy words again and raised a hand to my head and came back with liquid. no not Liquid, blood on my hand "R-Robert" I whispered and felt my head cracking in two from the pain, I heard a siren and tried to stay awake but soon my vision blacked out.

* * *

as I came too I groaned and felt Nauseous, as I sat up I felt a gentle hand on my elbow and looked up seeing none other than Robert Gray himself. he was just as shocked as I was at himself being Gentle and he caressed my cheek to ease the pain "you okay, do you need anything" he whispered and I clenched my eyes shut as my hand flew to my head, he nodded and raised the head of the bed up a little then he called for a nurse "says her head hurts in not so many words, is she going to be okay" he asked and I was shocked at how worried he looked, but knew it was half an act because he had to already know how I was.

he looked relieved though when the nurse turned her back and he mouthed I was going to be okay, then the nurse said she could stay here or go home "but if she goes home she needs to watched in case the stitches open or her concussion get's worse" she told him. he agreed saying he had a on call nurse who lived not too far away and she'd be able to help if anything made a turn for the worst, yet as we left I felt he had lied about the nurse and would have preferred to look out for me himself. my friends stopped asking questions since that day he came acting all scared and worried, well all of them except Bev and Ben who believed something was up.

as I lay in bed bruising on my back I heard the door open, it had been a few days since the accident and Robert was being kinder. gentler, yet it seemed he wasn't acting because he smiled more around me and even brought me breakfast in bed when he wasn't busy hunting and killing bad people. I sighed when I saw Vic who smiled sheepishly and said sorry "he's out trying to find the guy who did this, before you start he was pissed when you got hurt.....I've never seen him that angry before" he told me and it made a light bulb go off.

he was livid when he heard I was in an accident "I mean to say he, I think he found something he actually cares about, something he can't stand to lose" he stated and it made me feel weird. he cared about me, maybe I definitely could use this though I needed answers "why the mistreatment then" I asked and he sighed as he looked lost in thought and then turned to me after picking at the blanket "I think he thought if he pushed you away then you'd do what he said, no questions asked" he told me and I sighed as I frowned at this. I heard someone's throat clear and we both looked up at a stern looking Robert "leave us, I need to talk to her alone" he told Vic who nodded and stood leaving.

Robert stopped him on the way out and whispered something to Vic who paled slightly and nodded ducking his head and fleeing, I didn't question it as he entered and sat down in the chair next to the bed "how are you feeling" he asked me and I sighed as I looked at him "better, is it true what he said about........about you pushing me away" I asked and he growled and looked to the door "Vic should be careful opening his mouth from now on" he stated clearly displeased and I rolled my eyes at him "is...it....true" I stated plainly and he sighed nodding. I sighed and laid my head back feeling strained and then looked back to Robert who watched me with intrigue "I'm sorry, for the way I treated you, but rules must be met" he stated and I nodded as I lay there.

needless to say we talked about my family, friends, school.....things he normally didn't seem to care for, all the while he held my hand as he took blood. ran tests on me to make sure I was okay, and lunch was brought. but around two he left stating he needed to feed and I was left alone again, new rules were put in place. I don't wander unless I am with Robert, I stay out of the rooms in the basement, I can come and go as I please within reasons, and I must always attend meals with them. but the last one was a letter of sorts, it stated since people thought we were together we should act the part in public.

pretend to be dating in public, not to mention the blood red halter dress laying on the bed with the Black Flats and Black cropped coat were to be worn tonight on our very first fake date. everyone thought we were together now and I had a plan.....get closer to him, gain his trust.....then when he least expected it, I'd kill him which might send the portal back to wherever it came from. if not then I'd take pictures, take video documentation and wide spread it as a warning to the world that we needed help. I sighed sitting by the dress and wondered if I could truly play injured girlfriend, play the part needed to be played to make people think we were always together.

as I got dressed I hissed and saw I also had a bandaged cut on my shoulder and realized the guy who clocked me, clocked me hard. that's where the Black Crop Coat came from, I pulled the straps on and winced at my back again, when I was fully dressed I walked downstairs and saw Robert in a suit.....I don't know why I was surprised but seeing him. I felt the same feelings I only ever felt when I had been crushing on Patrick and when he looked up he too gaped and I shook my head to clear any unwanted thoughts "stick to the plan" I thought as I stepped on the bottom floor, he smiled and took my arm as he led me from the house.

there was an even bigger surprise outside, horse and carriage.....how he managed that I would never know. but maybe he paid Mike's grandfather for their carriage, the horse yes, carriage I doubted. it was Midnight their prized horse they dared not sale.....he didn't own it just rented it out for the night, which probably had Mike suspicious now. yet as we rode down the street out to the little Bakery restaurant all thoughts of a plan somehow drifted away and I was left breathless from laughter when we reached the restaurant from tales of when Robert was a kid and got into trouble.

the dinner was eventful with the waitresses hitting on him and he ignoring them, as well as with others staring at us in shock and awe, while some just looked on fondly. when it was time to go I felt like I was on cloud nine, yet when he kissed me with passion before we entered the carriage it felt so real I forgot where I was. on the ride home I leaned on him and he led me inside when we did return, turning to me he spoke with genuine interest and adoration "thank you for a lovely Night Mrs Denbrough" and kissed my hand, I nodded as he did "thank you Mr Gray" I stated and he was gone. entering my room I was left breathless and was beaming....but my smile left me when flashes or visions of a dark world was pushed to the forefront of my mind, what looked to be a bird flying overhead had me wincing and terrified.

it's tail had spikes on it and it had no eyes, it's like it's skin on it's face had been melted off and all that was left was bone. it was coming right for me and I turned screaming and fell, I landed on something soft and realized it was the carpet. but then anger boiled in me as I got my steely resolve back and nodded in determination "don't let him trick you, stick to the plan" I thought and then stood undressing and showered. I got redressed into sweats and looked down seeing texts from my friends "have fun on your date" Richie teased, while Bev questioned what I was thinking, Ben sounded worried for me and determined I had to be brainwashed. 

Mike asked if I knew about his grandfather renting the horse out, I said no.......Eddie asked if I had gone mental from losing Georgie. Georgie, fuck how could I forgotten......and mom. I stood and went to the door to leave when upon opening it Robert was there, he frowned as he saw my state of distress "where are you headed in such a hurry" he asked and I sighed as I spoke "my mom, I need to check on her, she doesn't like being alone and sometimes she loses it" I told him grabbing my coat, he offered to take me and I knew if I refused it would be suspicious. so I agreed, yet when we got there something felt off.....something not right.

as I walked to the front door I saw the lights off and felt dread settle into my stomach, I knocked "mom it's me, Beckah......are you okay" I called out expecting her to come down the stairs and rolling her eyes saying she was fine but saw no one. I sighed and reached under the mat grabbing the spare key and unlocked the door, yet as I entered I coughed at the odor. I hadn't been back in almost two weeks but seeing this house a mess......and the smell hitting me, turning I saw Robert frown and realized this hadn't been his doing. either that or he was a good actor, I reached the stairs and took them two at a time......but when I reached the top floor I realized the smell was worse.

I gagged holding my breath and called out for mom hoping she maybe just left town and forgot to tell me, I looked in her room......looked in the bathroom, but it was when I got closer to Georgie's room I smelled it worse. my hand shook as I opened the door and I screamed and fell to my knee's, she was there......hanging from the ceiling. I slowly crawled forward as Robert came bounding up the stairs, he came to a stop as I picked the suicide note up and read it......she remembered what happened, remembered Georgie had been right about Robert.......said she loved me and wished she had taken more time to spend with me.

it went on apologizing to my friends for leaving them motherless in a sense because she had been like a mother to all of them, I wished to hide the not but then saw a second one under her. it was her handwriting but she altered it to place blame on herself, say she felt too much guilt for not trying harder to find Georgie, too much anger at herself for Blaming me for his disappearance. she made a fake suicide note to keep me safe, Robert wanted to destroy the one I picked up but I threatened to out him if he did. threatened to kill myself if he did so he backed off and let me keep her love note in a sense to me.

it spoke of the pride, love, and happiness she had for all of us kids, spoke of how she wished she could be there to watch us graduate, get married, have kids.....etc. when the police did show up I realized yes this was Robert's fault for making her forget, he didn't kill her, he just gave her the rope to which to end her life.....pushed her over the edge from too many memories wiped or too many appearances to the flower shop. I played upset girlfriend clinging to a comforting boyfriend, but Bev, Ben, and Mike had their suspicions.....not about Robert only now. but me, they wondered if Him and I were working together...it sucked.

needless to say after questioning we were free to go since they believed Robert to be an outstanding citizen, I lashed out on him when we returned home "this is our fucking fault, I should have been there for her but you, your cruelty know no bounds does it, you had to fuck with my mother and because of you SHE'S FUCKING DEAD" I screamed the last part out and he looked angry but I kept on....I mentioned how if he had just let me remember to visit her she might still be alive. how I hated him and everything he was planning, how I wished him dead. in turn he slammed me against the wall, but as I groaned in pain he caressed my cheek.

he looked like he was in pain as he helped me sit and he looked sad "I am sorry for what happened, I don't say that much, nor am I kind enough like I should be.....I'm truly sorry" he told me and as tears fell I sobbed "just go.....just go" I whispered and he looked torn between rejecting the request and accepting it. finally he stood and then turned leaving me alone with my thoughts, it was a sign....me needing to see my mother. I knew this was Robert's fault and needed to stick with the plan, the problem was.....could I be strong enough to see this through.

* * *

I awoke and sighed as I got up and dressed, the black dress would have been pretty had I been going on a date but now.....I sighed as I rubbed my tired eyes. I had a plan today......no fucking school, nothing to do. yes it was thursday and I had class but I was skipping....I was hurting and angry and needed an out. so I snuck out with no answer to where I was headed, I wanted to be alone and wanted to think.....she was all I had left of georgie and he was gone now. unless Robert was hiding him somewhere from me, I managed to go shopping for new clothes, gifts for everyone, and me. as well as spend the day eating out, watching a movie at the theater yet not paying any attention to it.

later I ran into Beverly to which we had a chat about everything "I mean can you truly trust him, how do you know he isn't responsible for your mother's death" she had said, even went as far to call him a creep and say I deserved better. which prompted me to want to drown my sorrows and find an out, I fount it in a hole in the wall bar near Niebolt Street. and come nightfall I was drinking, then an hour later really drunk, after my tenth drink I was cut off and cursed the bar man as I left not wanting to stay any longer.

I managed to stumble out of the bar around ten and walked through the alley that my car was parked in, yet as I stumbled to the car I heard something and turned seeing some strange man leering at me "the fuck you want" I spat and then giggled as I turned around heading to my car. as I proceeded to open my car the man grabbed me and threw me down, his hands pawing my clothes....this time however I managed to break a board over his head and laugh as he fell off of me. he got angry and his hands were on my throat one second then gone the next, I laughed as I stood and stumbled to the car. I climbed in and watched with blurry eyes as the man landed with a thud next to the car.

yet I sped off ignoring what this could mean and returned home....I was surprised I managed to not hit someone or something, but when I entered the driveway I saw Robert and snorted as I exited the car "you snuck out" he said and I laughed as I stumbled from the vehicle. he caught me and I frowned pushing him away "y-you......state....t-the obvious-us-usly" I slurred and giggled making him frown and crinkle his nose "you should head to bed......looks like you need it" he hissed and I scoffed as I pointed a finger at him and glared "syour fault" I hissed and he rolled his eyes saying he knew this and would fix it "no" I spat and shoved him when he tried to grab me.

I sucked in a breath as the driveway spun and stood my ground "itsyour fault......you planted these feelings and thoughts, take them away. I don't want to feel for you" I spat and he gaped at me with shock.....he opened and closed his mouth and then stepped forward, I grabbed his arm feeling weaker than before and he picked me up "I really like you,she's wrong" I whispered and he rubbed my arm as he carried me inside "I know, it's okay you just need rest" he whispered and I whimpered feeling nauseous. when he laid me down on the bed he sighed and kissed my forehead, he whispered a good night and I blacked out.

when I came to the next morning I had the worst head ache ever and no memories of the night before, I winced at the brightness of the sun and grabbed the medicine off the table. taking it I felt sick and gagged as I raced to the bathroom to throw up, when I was done I groaned and knew today I would not be heading into school. I retook the pills I threw up and then fell back to sleep, about two hours later I received a call from Ben who was worried "what" I croaked out and he sighed as he spoke "the police found another body, Jason Roberts......the fisherman here. he was found mauled to death or so they claim" he stated and a memory came to the forefront of my mind.

the man who tried to or was going to rape me, then maybe kill me "that.....that's horrible" I lied as I groaned in pain, I winced and laid back once more as Ben scoffed "you sure because people claim they saw him leave right after you" he told me and I sighed and said I don't remember what happened aside from the fact I remembered I saw him heading to his vehicle when I went to mine. another lie, but Ben didn't need to know the truth. I sighed and said to call back when my hangover was gone and he agreed.

yet when I headed downstairs the pain stopped and I frowned when I saw Robert actually cleaning, he saw me and smiled and then sighed as he handed the broom to vic who rolled his eyes as he left us alone "listen about last night, can we start over" he asked me and I frowned as I saw the basement door open and he frowned as I spoke "about last night, I don't remember what happened just I was drunk and if I said anything in offense I.....I apologize" I told him, he chuckled dryly and got closer making my heart speed up and I frowned now "I like you too, just so you know.....let's start over" he said and I thought we had. 

apparently not because he cleaned the library out for me to do whatever with and made a promise to let me see more if I was willing to. yet when he led me downstairs to the basement once more I felt sick, there was blood on the floor leading to that one room and I had dread in my stomach as he opened the door and led me into the one door I hid behind when he killed Greta, inside on two tables were Henry and Beverly......tied to the tables and I swallowed thickly as I tried to get my breathing under control "Beckah what the fuck is going on, why are we here.....are you helping this sick fuck hide the truth about Greta" Henry snarled and was slapped.

Beverly was sobbing as she looked at me pleadingly "help us please....what's going on Beckah" she sobbed and I looked to Robert with wide eyes and he had a deadly smirk on his face and his teeth were elongated "let the show begin.....who will I turn, who do I kill" he snarled and then looked to me smiling and extended his hand, he placed a scalpel in my hand and I swallowed thickly looking to him "better yet who do you kill, prove to me your worth" he stated and I gaped as Beverly's sobs and Henry's screams of rage echoed in my head.....the clock was ticking.

he said as much as the air was sucked from the room and realized Robert was more evil than I realized.....much more cruel than I could imagine and I had to make a decision before I made the biggest mistake of my life and lost them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably dive deeper into more interactions between Robert and Beckah, as well as Beckah and the losers club


	5. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving you guys an update-

**this week has been crazy with christmas shopping and trying to figure out what I'm going to get my family among other things but I think I will try to start posting once a week but on random days so please bare with me. I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as possible, not sure when but it will be sometime after sunday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RENEWED UPDATE!

PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR THE TIME BEING, CURRENTLY GOING THROUGH EMOTIONAL AND MENTAL ISSUES THAT LEAVE ME NUMB, DEPRESSED, AND ALL AROUND FULL ON WRITERS BLOCK.

I apologize guys but until I figure my shit out and get it in check I am putting this story on hold, I am currently experiencing Numbing Depression and issues I need to sort through


End file.
